Automated mechanical transmission (AMT) systems for vehicle use are known in art. As is well known, an AMT includes a clutch and a collection of gears. The AMT performs gear shifts automatically. AMTs can be provided on large construction vehicles. In some examples it may be desirable for an operator of such a vehicle to incrementally move the vehicle a small distance. Sometimes it is difficult to accurately predict how the clutch and engine will react to a minimal throttle request. This unpredictability can be especially prevalent and undesirable with heavy construction vehicles.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.